Half Empty
by Muscari
Summary: They found her floating in a river,naked,near death, heartbroken, and alone


_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot_

* * *

><p>She could feel the loss of blood setting in upon her. Her body no longer ached, for she was numb from the cold. The frigged water bit at her skin and burned the deep wounds on her chest and the scrapes an all visible parts of her. Her lungs begged for air but all they received was more water.<p>

She was dieing. Her heartbeat began to slow and she lost the ability to move. Through the red waters she could see the light of the moon. If only she could reach for it; if only she had the urge to continue on.

But she hadn't that desire anymore, the desire to live. She had no reason. There was nothing left for her. She had no more family, or friends, or love. She had give all this up to be with him, though she knew it was only in body and never in soul. He didn't want her anymore, she was only a temporary fix. She couldn't blame him. She was worthless; a copy; a fake.

Fakes were to be disposed of as she had been. Inside of her was nothing; neither hate nor love. She was just empty.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru POV<p>

The young girl's shriek brought his attention to the young woman lying in the river. It water was stained with diluted blood. It was all her's, his brother's wench.

"Its Kagome, lord Sesshomaru . We have to save her" The small girl whimpered, already knee deep in water, wading out towards the body.

"You will cease this fool-" Jaken was immediately hushed by the hand of his lord. He knew Rin was a fragile girl it the face of death

"Rin there is nothing we can do. We must continue on." Rin didn't stop. She only repeated, this time with more desperation as the water was becoming too deep for her to handle.

In a single swift movement Sesshomaru secured both the woman and the child on dry land. He reach for Rin's hand but the were both holding the cold blue ones of the young woman. It was a pitiable sight. The woman naked, wounds engulfing her body, and Rin, clothes saturated in water, holding on to her. Rin's finger traced over the woman's lips; blue on her white face. She took the woman's hand into her small, warm ones.

"We can't leave her" bawled Rin. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks, down her chin, an into her already soaked kimono. Her hands desperately searched for warmth in the older woman's. There was none to be found. Sesshomaru put his hands over the woman's uncovered chest. There was nothing underneath his fingertips. He pronounced her dead. No longer wielding his father's fang, there was no more he could do.

"Rin, its too late. She-"

"No" She hastily moved Sesshomaru's hand from the woman's bosom and replaced with her head. " Listen lord Sesshomaru. I can hear her heart. She's still alive" The child was becoming hysterical and Sesshomaru hearing the distress in the voice of his young ward soundlessly complied. Rin was not one to act this way. Sesshomaru lowered his head and indeed, there was a slight murmur of a heart beat.

"She wont make it through the night." He took hold of Rin's hand " Let us not waste anymore time here" He began to walk but she pulled away.

" I cant leave her lord Sesshomaru. I owe her my life." She struggled for air, choking over her own sobs. " If it weren't for her, lord Sesshomaru, I wouldn't be here. So please.. help her…please." Rin struggled to speak through her tears. Swiftly Sesshomaru kneeled next to the two and placed Rin aside.

He brought his tongue to the wounds on her chest and dripped venom into them. Had she been conscious she would have been in serious pain. The slashes began to close.

Sesshomaru then lifted the woman into a sitting position and patted her back roughly, causing water to fly from her lungs. Rin wiped her eyes, now slightly puffy from crying, on the sleeve of her kimono. For a slight moment she was relieved but then soon realized, much to her horror that Kagome wasn't breathing.

As though it was a test, at first he only pecked her lips. They were cold under his lips. Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her again opening her lips with his and breathing in warm air. Her body readily accepted it. She exhaled and inhaled. Her lips soon weren't as blue.

Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to set up camp, seeing that it was already late. He placed the girl by the fire and that is where both Rin and Sesshomaru retreated for the night. This woman, Kagome as Rin had called her, had pleasantly bitter sweet lips.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


End file.
